About Your One
by queenlunatic
Summary: "About your One," she began, "I think you've made an excellent choice." And it was the truth. In the days she had been around Katara she could see why Agni, and possibly even La, had chosen her for Zuko. (Part of the Zuko's One universe. Set during "Zuko's One." Mai centric.)


_Part of the 'Zuko's One' universe, takes place during the events of that one-shot. I really enjoyed writing Mai's part in that story and wanted to give a little glimpse into her character and her motivations during Zuko's One. I hope I did her justice as I loved finding her voice! _

_Happy reading! & much love. 3_

* * *

When Mai heard the news about Zuko taking lightning to his heart she felt her own stop and almost dip down into her belly. But when she heard the next round of news she couldn't say that she was surprised. So the Waterbender was his One. She hummed lowly. Her suspicions were correct after all.

Mai knew the stories. She'd grown up hearing them. Ones were not something to be taken lightly. And this waterbender … Katara, she amended had just risked her own life in order to avenge her mate. The Fire Nation would eat up that story, weave it into a love tale for the ages to come.

She allowed a chuckle to escape her lips. At least Zuko hadn't been a stubborn fool about this. But as she heard the whispers around Caldera she wasn't so sure that it had been the right choice to reveal such a sacred thing just yet.

Mai had been raised to value bravery, strength and loyalty above all things. It was what had made her such an asset to the Fire Princess. Yes, she had been led astray with the Princess's words, the promises of grandeur, and above her tainted promises that she would win Zuko's love. She closed her eyes. Azula had always lied. And now Mai done horrible things that she would spend the rest of her days atoning for.

She sighed. She had not been blessed with the red string around her heart. Few were these days. Years of war had closed them off from the Halls of Agni. Only the very pure received his blessings. Zuko had been blessed with this woman, a child of Agni's very own wife, someone who was brave, strong, and loyal.

So Mai grew to understand her value. Mai accepted that she would never have Zuko's love. She thought she might have accepted it long ago on that beach on Ember Island when her suspicions had first arrisen. Mai knew the stories, and now one was a reality.

Despite her spiky exterior she was still a champion of love. She'd longed for it all her life. Besides, who else would have gone against Azula if not for a true One protecting her mate? Mai began to respect Katara for that; she knew how hard it was to turn against an unpredictable force.

The whispers and unrest grew stronger in some parts of Caldera.

Mai had once sworn fealty to one Fire Princess and she had been wrong. But the more she heard of Katara, as exaggerated as some of the stories may have been, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

She had requested to speak to General Iroh. Her father's noble status still earned her some measures of audience with the royal family, even if the chambers were heavily guarded and all eyes that set upon her were hard and distrusting.

She steadied herself as Iroh walked into the room. Mai had always been fearless. But the famed Dragon of the West, despite the gentle smile, had a fiercity that not even Azula or Ozai in all their power had been able to possess, and it made her grow a little fidgety.

The General sat and smiled over at her. "Noblewoman Mai, to what may I owe such a lovely audience too?"

She cleared her throat and placed her hands placidly in her lap. All her years of etiquette lessons came back to her. She lowered her eyes.

"My Lord," she began, her voice low but steady, "I've come to swear my protection to the new Fire Princess." She looked up from under her lashes. He was studying her with tenacity. "I've heard what they say in Caldera. …. I fear for Zuko's One."

"Yes, it has come to my attention what they say about Lady Katara," his voice was hard, the corners of his mouth dipping.

She cleared her throat again. Was it really that dry in here? She felt sweat prick at her brow. All her mistakes coming flooding her mind. "I know that I do not have the most … clean past. As you know, my keeping with Azula has led me to do things that were nefarious and sordid … But my love for Zuko, that was always true. I know now that I can never …." she paused, it still hurt a little, "I can never have his love. But I always swore to love and protect those whom he loved." And that was the truth. "And if I could ever begin to make up for the things I've done, I'd like to start by offering my service to our new esteemed Lady."

She tried to decipher what came upon his face at that moment. Surprise? Shock? Indignation?

"I was raised to value all those qualities that I have heard our new Princess to have. Along the way I lost sight of what mattered. I thought, as all of our nation has thought, that we were meant to subdue all those in our way. That fire was the answer. I saw along my crooked path led by destruction that it was not true." And she had rambled, a nasty habit she thought she'd kicked in her childhood. "I am earnest in my request, should I have your permission."

"What inspired this change of heart? If I may so boldly ask?"

She nodded. "Azula was, is … she's mad. Isn't she? I did not know the extent of her …. beliefs. We were raised alongside one another. She was like the sister I never had. I thought if I followed her I would be more than just a nobleman's daughter. She promised that one day I would have Zuko's love. That I would be Fire Lady. But she always lies doesn't she?" She stopped and met his eyes. There was affirmation there. She was aware that there were murmurings around the room.

She continued, "but as I traveled with her and fought her battles I saw the state of the world. The ruins. The broken people. I understood why my family was hated in Omashu." She refused to ever again refer to it as New Ozai. "I was no longer under my parent's protection, no longer sheltered. I thought of my brother. I thought, 'TomTom should not have to live in a world like this.'" She was crying now. "There was an incident, and TomTom was lost. They, the Avatar and his friends, our Lady among them, they cared for him. They could have held him hostage, but they didn't. Azula used him as bargaining chip, it made my blood boil at the time, but I didn't say anything. I thank Agni now that the Avatar, his friends, and Lady Katara escaped then. I still followed her despite it all. I believed in her. It was a mistake. There is not a day that will pass that I will regret in choosing the wrong side of the war. When I heard of what Azula had done …. "

Her hands fell from her lap and she slumped over slightly. She was startled when Iroh took her hand and gripped it tightly.

"I give you my permission to swear fealty onto my new niece. Nay, I give you my blessing. Go. You know the way I presume?"

His tone was kind, grandfatherly, and she resisted the urge to hug him.

"Yes. Thank you."

He gave her hand a squeeze. "I would also request to have tea with you one of these evenings; I would hope that you will stay and be of service to the new royal family, hope that you would be a companion to our new Princess. If so, there is much to discuss."

Her resistance wavered. She had always been a reserved with her emotions, and her displays of affections. But this was forgiveness, and she had already laid her soul bare before him. And he reminded her of her grandfather, now hopefully with their maker. She hugged him, and he returned the embrace.

* * *

She knew the way almost as if by instinct. She'd spend much of her childhood in these halls. If she closed her eyes she could swear she still heard Princess Ursa's singing coming from inside the very room she was being taken too. The guards at the door nodded their acceptance for her to enter. The guards that had escorted her stayed behind.

Swearings of fealty were private, if not intimate matters between two individuals. So Mai waited alone until the Fire Princess was done attending to her duties of the day.

Mai looked around. The room was still as creamy white as she remembered. The soft gold that was inlaid in the walls shimmered with the afternoon sun. She had always loved being taken into Ursa's rooms. Had always imagined that this is what Agni's Hall looked like. Not blood red and black like most of the other rooms tended to be. Not as harsh and imposing. But softer, regal, reflective of the sun, of the lifeblood of her people.

She could see the small touches of influence that the waterbender had already put into the room. There were beads strewn across the dresser. A fur coat that had been flung over the ottoman at the feet of the bed. A blue night robe that was carefully folded on the dresser next to the bed. There would be more in the coming months, years, decades, and a part of Mai couldn't wait to see them all.

Ursa was gone, she noted with heavy sadness, but there was another good, strong woman that would take her place and make this even more like what Agni's Hall was. Lady Katara was a daughter of La, of Agni's Wife, she could only imagine that her maker's realm had beads and fur, and blue threads strewn across it too.

She made her way to the bed and sat on it. The softness almost made her weary body give way into laying down and sleeping. She had not rested well over the past week. There had been the war. Then her own consternation at coming here at all. She'd been worried that she would be turned away, or worst of all, imprisoned once more. She shuddered and took a deep breath.

It was over now. And she was here and she was waiting. The door opened and suddenly the waterbender was at the door. Mai slipped into the cool exterior she so often presented to the world. Her armour was on. This was a battle she win, a battle she was now glad to win against the waterbender.

* * *

Mai hadn't lied to Katara when she said that she would have words with Zuko. She needed to tell him that she would be loyal to him as she was loyal to his wife. She needed to tell him that she approved of his One. She needed to let him know that there was no bad blood between them. She needed to let him know that she understood that they would never be anything more than friends. She needed to tell him that she would always love him and protect him.

So when the news broke out that he had woken up she requested to see him. Iroh conceded almost immediately.

"Let him know that Lady Katara is here with us …" he paused with a slight chuckle, "but don't let him know that she fainted. I don't think he would take that well."

She gave him an amused smile. "He might just challenge the pageboy into an Agni Kai for distressing his One." She knew how protective Ones were of each other. "Don't worry General Iroh, I won't tell him."

"Please, call me Uncle." He took her by the arm and began to lead her out.

She was nearly speechless but she found her voice. "I am undeserving at such an honor, Uncle."

"Nonsense, now go. He would be happy to see a familiar face. I'm sure you have much to talk about."

Yes, they did. "I will come and attend to Lady Katara as soon as I'm finished," she promised.

And then she was off.

* * *

The room was very dark, and it reeked of incense. She scrunched her nose.

"Katara?" came the hoarse voice from somewhere in the middle of the room.

"Sorry to disappoint," came her cool reply. She walked further into the chamber. There was a dying candle next to his bed. It barely allowed her to see him. She took out her knives, ready to use them to spark up a chip of flame.

"Mai," he muttered, "you got out?" His directness made her almost giggle. He was still as bad with words as ever.

She sparked the flame, the brighter light illuminated his features better. He looked like he'd been dragged through Agni's Halls, not walked and rested in them.

"Yes. Having the uncle for a warden has its perks."

"I'm sorry for what you had to do. I didn't deserve it."

"Shh, I made my choice and I don't regret it."

She saw him open his mouth and then pause as if weighing his words. A small smile flicked on her lips.

"About your One," she began, "I think you've made an excellent choice." And it was the truth. In the days she had been around Katara she could see why Agni, and possibly even La, had chosen her for Zuko.

Katara was more than just strong, brave, loyal. She was kind, compassionate, and intelligent. Perhaps even a little wickedly so. It would be good, she thought, if only to keep some of the snootier nobles like her father on their very toes. Mai really did think she was an excellent choice.

He let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry. I know that you …"

She raised up her hand. "I was wrong. I do love you, but I see know why it could have never been." She laid her hand to rest on his exposed shoulder. "I had my suspicions, on Ember Island. I could almost kick myself for having been so foolish in my actions to gain your attentions and affections."

"I was wrong for giving you the wrong idea at the time. I suppose …" he stopped and grimaced, as if the very thought pained him, and he spoke again she saw why, "I was trying to deny that Katara was my One. And you got involved in the process and I'm sorry Mai. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I betrayed your heart like that. If you never forgive me, I understand. And I must apologize too, you laid your life for me at the Boiling Rock. I owe you my life, the life of my One's brother and father. I am in your debt now and until my dying day."

She squeezed his shoulder and gave him a tender smile. "You have my forgiveness Zuko. Even if I hadn't thought myself in love with you then I still would have done it." That was also the truth. "Azula was always wrong. It just took that for me to finally not be completely blinded by it. Ty Lee doesn't regret it either, she just doesn't feel like it's the right time to come back. But she loves you too, and when the time comes she will do the same thing that I did."

He quirked his eyebrow.

"I swore my fealty to your Wife. My life is now in her hands, as hers is in mine."

Zuko always wore his heart on his face; it was something she had always loved about him. He was always clear in his feelings, she never had to second guess with him. Right now he was very clearly elated, proud, and above all she saw the unmeasured gratitude in his eyes.

"Mai, you didn't have too …"

"I wanted too."

He nodded. "And I must profusely thank you. I know she is in the most capable hands. I couldn't …" he chuckled, "have asked for better really."

He reached for the hand she still had on his shoulder. He brought it to his lips. The kiss was feather light and her heart felt lighter than than it had in days. "Thank you," he said against her knuckles.

And she still loved him, even if he was now something akin to a brother, but she could live with that if it meant he lived, and smiled, and laughed and loved.

She made her excuse to leave and go to Katara, saying that she was needed in making her ready to see him when she awoke from her 'nap.' She kept her promise to Iroh. Besides, Zuko's state was not one that would allow him to move freely without severe repercussions.

"Hey Zuko?" she said before leaving.

He looked up at her.

"You look like shit right now."

He laughed heartily. "Oh yeah?"

She smiled broadly. "Should I send for Iroh come in fix your hair in your signature 'impress a lady' hairstyle?"

He groaned. He regretted telling her, and also showing her, what his hair had looked like in that one date with Jin. But he had made her laugh at the time and her eyes were filled were mirth just then. It was worth it in the end.

"I don't think so, but thank you for the offer," he grinned. "But if you could send someone for my Uncle, I'd like that."

She agreed to do just that before leaving.

* * *

Days later, when the yet uncrowned Fire Lord made his first appearance with his Fire Lady by his side to dinner, both of them smiling, laughing and welcoming her to their table she decided that she loved them both.


End file.
